


普通日子 / 九悠馬

by heretoyoung



Series: NCT [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833043
Kudos: 3





	普通日子 / 九悠馬

“躺得都想睡了。”

金廷祐抬頭看了一眼，再接著把相機電源關了，往一邊放，更準確點說是擱置在鄭在玹的床尾處。他打算再次躺下，還打算拉李馬克一把，將人一塊往床舖帶，“那就再睡會。”

“得去練習啊。”

話是這麼說，但也沒見李馬克掙扎起床，金廷祐想，無論對象是誰，還是會貪著懶，更尤其是面對任何柔軟。他打了個哈欠，也連帶傳染給他，“晚一點再去吧，我們練習完剛好吃晚餐。怎麼樣，完美吧？”

李馬克從鼻腔發笑，眼皮依舊穩妥地闔著，微微翹著的睫毛擱著下眼瞼映出了一層薄薄的陰影，像真的睡過去了一樣，像剛剛的笑意純粹是夢話。

電子鎖響了兩聲，一頭深藍色晃悠悠地經過，踏了幾步又折回來。中本悠太脫了一半的外套，頭髮被毛線帽壓得塌卻依舊毛躁，他探頭進來，皺了眉還噘起嘴，“還在睡啊？”

“剛錄完relay cam啊。”金廷祐鬆開攬在李馬克身上的手臂，再朝門口張開，“悠太，過來。”

“不要，三個人擠一張單人床幹嘛。”中本悠太把眉頭蹙得更緊，扔下一句話就回歸正軌，沒一會就能聽見對面房門被打開又闔上。

李馬克抬眼看金廷祐，盯了不短時間，到金廷祐問他怎麼了，他才開口，但在話脫出口之前也沒想到問句似乎有好幾種解讀方式，“你也常這樣和悠太哥偷懶啊？”

“沒有啊，要死纏爛打才有可能成功。”金廷祐聳聳肩膀，“但你的話應該會不一樣，畢竟你也知道的，悠太哥最喜歡你啦。”

悠太最喜歡你了。這句話李馬克聽過很多次，無論是從本人嘴裡說出的，或是成員轉述聽見的，都像成為一種理所當然，好像這句話生來就屬於他。並非不稀罕對方於自己的喜愛，時間長了要是一天沒見著中本悠太黏著自己也會渾身不對勁，簡直養成了習慣。

但想來也奇怪，中本悠太對李馬克的偏愛和對自身的有分明的差別——心情好了費一番心力裝扮自己，思緒沒了就頂著一頭亂糟糟的鳥窩再套上一件皺到不忍直視的襯衫。對於他倒不一樣，心情好了就在回家路上給弟弟多買幾頓飯，把體態管理拋到李秀滿撿不著的地方。心情差了也罷，見了李馬克笑得一副小孩模樣，彈彈吉他、吃吃西瓜，差了點的情緒可以一併被空氣清淨機濾化，轉過頭再邀寶貝弟弟吃頓晚飯，他請客。連李泰容都常和他開玩笑說羨慕。

金廷祐坐在玄關繫鞋帶，李馬克就站在門口等。前者沒有抬頭，朝著屋內喊問晚餐要不要他們買回來，後者往裡頭看去，只看見中本悠太半點目光也沒施捨給他們的側臉，慢悠悠地回：道英說要給我做泡菜炒飯。

李馬克又移過視線，像不久之前那樣盯著金廷祐看，幾乎要去到公司的一路上都維持這麼一動作。金廷祐被他盯得莫名，李馬克卻摸摸鼻子說自己只是在發呆。

他看過他們親吻，一方是自己的摯友，另一方是對自己疼愛有加的哥哥。

和李馬克同高的中本悠太在金廷祐的臂膀裡顯得好小一隻，像被小狗寶藏起來的稀世珍寶，攬在懷中，只能看到翹起的髮尖。

李馬克的年紀不大，但已經足夠做任何事，親吻這件事算不上大事，就和電視上演的一樣，用不著大作驚呼，只是那晚他沒睡著。

在中本悠太揉揉他的頭道聲晚安後，他在床舖上躺了好一會也沒有睡意，腦裡無限反覆著撞見的那一幕，他皺起眉，試著思考如果對象換作是自己，是不是就沒辦法用著些微的身高差藏住中本悠太...瘋了吧，李馬克，你瘋了。快睡吧，睡醒了就忘了，他闔上眼皮，閉得緊緊地，像這麼做睡意就會侵蝕腦袋，進入溫柔鄉。

他們解決晚餐，回到宿舍時正好掐上鄭在玹拍攝relay cam的點。中本悠太剛結束他的部分，關了相機還在原地對著圖畫紙撇撇畫畫，見李馬克經過就拍拍身邊的位置，問他吃飽飯了沒有。

“吃飽啦，馬克吃飯還發呆的樣子可惜哥沒有看到。”金廷祐脫了外衣出來，在落座之前湊在中本悠太後頸留了個痕，就像他手掌側面的墨水顏料。被吃豆腐的本人沒多大反應，倒是一邊的李馬克徹底紅了耳朵，不偏不差，把一切都看進眼底。

金廷祐見了他的反應後忍不住想笑，礙於不遠處工作著的鏡頭，他沒有笑出聲只是誇張地揚著嘴角，“馬克禱告的內容要多一件了。”

“啊...別拿我的信仰打趣了...”李馬克捏了捏耳尖，希望鮮紅能盡快褪去。

“馬克太善良了吧。”中本悠太抬眼看他，也跟著捏了把耳朵，“如果別人拿我的信仰開玩笑的話，我肯定會生氣。”

“但哥沒那麼虔誠，不會有這個困擾吧。”

“這樣說也對。”

李馬克看著兩個人一唱一和的，說不上來的情緒順著血管湧上檯面，像被搶了心愛玩具一樣卻又不徑相同，“什麼啊，你們不要都說只有你們默契的東西...”

反應過來才發現剛剛脫口的那句話幼稚得很，但中本悠太只是笑著對他眨眼睛，順道蹭一蹭他的腦袋瓜，“我們也有廷祐沒有的啊，比如我最喜歡你。”

這樣一來李馬克又得暈了，錯覺地想對方像貓科動物，用緩慢得闔蓋眼皮來表達愛意，用易染的氣味沾上一身以表領地。


End file.
